Romantic Bestfriend
by Deer Panda
Summary: Persahabatan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berjalan hampir sepanjang umur mereka. Saat perlahan takdir memaksakan sebuah rasa yang perlahan muncul dalam diri mereka, akankah semuanya tetap bertahan? /"Annyeong, aku Jia Heng, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris."/ Boy x Boy


Disclaimer : Cast disini bukan punya saya huhuhu~

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Little bit Humor

Rating : T (enggak menuntut kemungkinan bisa berubah, meski saya gak yakin)

Summary : Persahabatan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berjalan hampir sepanjang umur mereka. Saat perlahan takdir memaksakan sebuah rasa yang perlahan muncul dalam diri mereka, akankah semuanya tetap bertahan?

Warning : Boy x Boy. Typho! (always), Gaje, OOC, Author Labil, and Don't Like Don't Read.

Romantic Friendship

Ketukan di jendela tampaknya mulai menyaingi sinar matahari yang memaksa menerobos masuk kamar minimalis milik seorang namja yang masih sibuk bergelut dengan selimutnya. Pelaku yang menyebabkan jendela kamar namja tersebut terketuk hanya menghela nafas kesal. Setelah memastikan keadaan diluar sepi ia segera menerobos masuk kedalam kamar milik namja itu.

"Chanyolk.. yolk.. yolk.. Bangun Yolk!" Seru seorang namja mungil sambil menarik kasar selimut milik seseorang yang baru saja dipanggilnya.

"Eumhhh, nanti…"

"Bangun atau kulempar kau kebawah?" Chanyeol langsung tersentak. Pasalnya namja didepannya ini tidak pernah main-main dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Menurut catatannya, ia pernah mengalami lebam disekujur tubuhnya karena digelindingkan dari tangga lantai 3 sekolahnya sampai lantai dasar. Pernah disiram dengan tempat sampah yang isinya penuh dengan sisa-sisa minuman yang membuatnya basah kuyup. Dan yang mengerikan adalah.. catatan kriminal namja didepannya terhadapnya –yang dicatat oleh Chanyeol sendiri- sudah mencapai 3 buku tebal! 3 pemirsa! Tiga! Dan itu semua dengan tingkat kesadisan luar biasa. Jadi Chanyeol langsung saja membuka mata besarnya dan tersenyum aneh pada namja dihadapannya.

"Baekhyun-ah yang manis, aku sudah bangun kok " Chanyeol berkata dengan sangat manis-menjijikan-nya.

"Bagus. Cepat bersiap-siap, kutunggu dibawah. Jika hari ini kita terlambat, maka mungkin beberapa bulan ini tangan kananmu tidak dapat dipakai untuk menulis lagi. Nah, aku turun dulu Yolk." Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan melangkah keluar sambil membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol sebelum debaman keras pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup mengagetkannya.

-exo-

"Chanyeolie, kau ini harusnya berterima kasih pada Baekhyunnie. Jika tidak ada dia dapat dipastikan absensimu disekolah benar-benar jelek!" sungut eommanya pada Chanyeol yang baru saja turun kebawah dengan wajah lusuhnya.

"Ne,"

"Ayo cepat! Kita sudah hampir telat Yolk!" seru Baekhyun sambil menyambar roti sarapan Chanyeol dan menjejalkannya kemulut namja tiang tersebut. Chanyeol hanya menerimanya dengan wajah biasa, seperti setiap hari sebelumnya. Ini memang selalu berulang. Dengan segera ia menyambar sepedanya, atau ia benar-benar rela melihat tangannya kanannya tidak dapat digunakan lagi.

-exo-

Chanyeol menaiki sepedanya dengan santai, tanpa mengetahu bahwa didepannya sudah ada sebuah lubang yang cukup besar. Baekhyun yang berada dibelakangnya juga tidak menyadarinya sampai-

"AAA… AAA.." Chanyeol bergumam pelan sambil mencoba untuk menghindari lubang besar itu tapi nampaknya usahanya sia-sia saat tanpa sengaja kaki yang dipakainya untuk mengerem malah tersangkut batu besar.

'Brakk'

"ADAW!" Baekhyun berteriak kencang tanpa menyadari wajah seseorang yang ada didepannya benar-benar tanpa jarak. Ia perlahan sadar saat sesuatu yang basah dengan lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Bodohnya, ini ciuman pertamanya. Dan kesannya sangat jauh berbeda dengan segala yang diketahuinya tentang ciuman pertama. Menurut pengetahuannya, ciuman pertama itu manis. Tapi fakta yang saat ini sedang dialaminya adalah benar-benar tak dapat di deskripsikan. Rasanya seperti ada aliran magma diperutmu yang siap untuk meledak.

"eum.."

Bukannya melepaskan penyatuan dadakan mereka berdua, bibir yang saat ini sedang menempel dibibirnya malah bergerak-gerak dan melumatnya sebentar sampai akhirnya tautan mereka terlepas. Baekhyun masih belum sadar dengan apa yang tengah terjadi antara dia dan sahabat sedari kecilnya ini. Yang dia tahu hanyalah suara yang keluar tanpa komando dari mulutnya.

"Cepat bodoh, kita hamper telat."

Dan selanjutnya seperti angin yang berhembus membawa takdir yang tidak mereka ketahui, sepeda itu berjalan dengan sangat cepat membelah angin dengan kedua penumpangnya yang sama-sekali tidak mengerti mengenai letupan-letupan yang bersarang didada mereka.

-exo-

Baekhyun sedang berjalan di koridor yang lumayan sepi, Ia sendirian karena ia memaksa untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah memarkirkan sepedanya-mereka-. Baekhyun cukup tersentak kaget saat seseorang menepuk bahunya. Dan alis matanya perlahan menyatu saat ia tidak mengetahui siapa sosok tinggi yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Nuguseyo?" Baekhyun mencoba untuk ramah. Meski, ramah memang bukan sikap aslinya.

"Annyeong, aku Jia Heng, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris." Seseorang yang tadi menepuk pundaknya kini tengah tersenyum dengan wajah aneh sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu aku kan? Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun menjawab setelah memegang sebentar tangan orang jangkung bernama Kris dihadapannya ini. Setelahnya ia beranjak pergi tanpa menghiraukan Kris yang menatapnya penuh arti dan berjalan perlahan ke kelasnya dengan pikiran yang kacau.

Srek

"Annyeong Baekhyunna." Sapa beberapa murid sekelasnya dengan sedikit berbarengan. Termasuk pemuda tampan berkulit pucat yang bahkan melambaikan kedua tangannya ke atas dengan sangat brutal dan bernafsu dengan kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Tumben thendirian. Mana ahjuthi yolk itu?" tanya seseorang dengan kecadelan yang luar biasa menakjubkan. Siapapun dia, kalian pasti sudah dapat menebaknya :p.

"Di Parkiran, hun. Pr mu sudah? Kau tahu aku kemarin melihat Luhan sedang membeli sesuatu-" dan dapat dipastikan Baekhyun dapat melupakan kejadian yang mengganggu pikirannya sebelumnya. Karena jika sudah mengobrol bersama si Cadel Sehun, apalagi tentang Luhan dapat dipastikan mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai sesuatu yang benar-benar hebat dapat menghentikan mereka.

"Annyeong." Kepala bersurai brunette itu perlahan memasuki kelas yang sudah padat. Ekor matanya sempat melirik dua sahabatnya tengah berbincang dengan nafsu yang menggebu-gebu. Tapi ia berusaha tidak memerhatikannya dan mulai mengeluarkan headphone putih miliknya setelah sampai ditempat duduknya.

"Chanyeol-ah~." Sapa suara yang terkesan manja dan dibuat-buat.

"Hm.."

"Nanti siang kau ada acara.. hem?

"Tidak"

"Mau menemaniku? Hanya membeli peralatan kelas dan mampir di kafe depan yang baru buka kok. Mau ya?"

"Hmm.."

"Bagaimana?" gadis itu tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan pura-pura kesal saat sadar dirinya sama sekali tidak diperhatikan oleh namja di depannya ini. "Mau pergi denganku tidak?" ulangnya lagi.

"eumm.. baiklah." Sebenarnya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyimak apa yang tengah dibicarakan wakilnya sebagai ketua kelas itu. Ia hanya menjawab asal dan seadanya saja tanpa tahu jika gadis didepannya itu tengah memekik senang yang tersamarkan oleh alunan music rock dari I-pod miliknya.

"Benarkah? Gomawo oppa!" pekik gadis itu dengan lumayan keras untuk bisa dihiraukan para murid sekelas yang memandang dua sejoli yang berbeda ekspresi wajah itu.

"Kau berisik sekali Yejin-ah -_-!" Jongin yang baru saja mengarungi hutan Twilight di mimpinya itu harus menggerutu kesal karena saat dia menemukan Kyungsoo Swan sedang berdiri di padang bunga yang indah sebuah suara menggelegar menyadarkannya dari mimpi indah bersama Kyungsoo'nya' itu.

Mengingat fakta bahwa Jongin itu sangat sulit dibangunkan. Dan ia terbagun hanya karena pekikan keras seorang gadis, berarti suara gadis yang dipangil Yejin tadi benar-benar nyaring. Hampir seluruh kelas mendengarnya. Termasuk seorang namja manis di pojok sana yang baru saja ditinggal teman-bergosip-luhan-nya itu memandang penuh arti pada namja yang tengah menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali saat menikmati alunan music kesukaannya itu tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi.

Dan keramaian kelas itupun terhenti saat seorang guru dengan kepala licin memasuki kelas setelah menjitak Sehun yang baru saja berniat keluar kelas dengan berlari.

-exo-

"Oppa~"

Chanyeol menatap malas gadis yang tengah menampilkan wajah manja –menyebalkan- miliknya. Dan ketika gadis itu berbicara dengan suara yang dibuat mendayu-dayu Chanyeol memutuskan dengan segera pergi ke tempat Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Maaf Yejin-ah, aku sedang sibuk."

"Tapi, jangan lupa nanti sore, okeh." Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya membuat Chanyeol sedikit berjengit kehabisan akal.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau kan sudah janji untuk keluar denganku."

"Iya iya baiklah. Sekarang kau pergi!" Chanyeol segera memerintah gadis itu untuk enyah dari pandangannya. Ia memang tidak tahu tentang apa yang dijanjikannya pada gadis itu, jadi mengusirnya pergi sekarang jauh lebih baik dan untuk apa yang akan terjadi nanti, ya nanti saja.

"Baekhyun-ah ada seseorang yang mencarimu." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya keluar kelas dan ia menautkan alisnya saat ia melihat siapa yang mencari sahabatnya itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Dan selama ia berteman dengan Baekhyun, ia selalu mengetahui siapapun teman Baekhyun tanpa terkecuali. Dan sekarang pengecualian itu berlaku untuk pemuda yang mungkin lebih tinggi darinya ini. Dan selama ia berteman dengan Baekhyun juga-yang berarti sudah hampir seumur hidupnya- baru pertama kali ia merasakan ketidaksukaan pada teman baru Baekhyun.

TBC or Delete?

(meski saya bakalan nangis juga pas ada yang bilang suruh Delete)

Kasih review kalian mau dibikinin pairing apa? Meski saya bakal nolak keras untuk Chanyeol-Yejin (NO WAY!) dan harus nangis dulu buat bikin Baekhyun-Kris :p


End file.
